1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wire type window regulator to be disposed in a vehicle or the like for opening/closing a door glass.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the related art of this kind, there can be exemplified the disclosure of JP-A-4-27093. This related art will be described with reference to FIG. 1.
As shown in FIG. 1, a door is provided at its front portion with a guide rail 3, which extends in the directions for a door glass 1 to go up and down. The door is further provided at its rear portion with a guide rail 5, which extends in the directions for the door glass 1 to go up and down.
Moreover, a roller 7 movably engages with the guide rail 3, and a roller 9 and a roller 11 movably engage with the guide rail 5.
The door panel is provided in its central space with a guide rail 13 extending in the directions for the door glass 1 to go up and down. With this guide rail 13, there engages a slider 15, which is disposed at the center of the lower portion of the door glass 1 such that it can go up and down.
A pulley 17 is fixed at the upper portion of the guide rail 13, and a pulley 19 is fixed at the lower portion of the guide rail 13.
A wire 23 has an intermediate portion made to run on a drum 21. One end portion of the wire 23 is retained by the slider 15 through the pulley 17, and the other end portion is retained by the slider 15 through the pulley 19.
As the drum 21 is turned, therefore, the wire 23 is taken up at its one end side by the drum 21 but let off at its other end side so that it can be moved forward or backward to move the door glass 1 upward and downward in accordance with the turning direction of the drum 21.
In the window regulator thus constructed, not only the drum 21 and the wire 23 but also the guide rail 13 are disposed at the center of the inside space of the door panel. As a result, there arises a problem that it is impossible to make effective use of the space in the door panel.
As another related art, there can be exemplified the disclosure of JP-A-63-60383. This related art will be described with reference to FIG. 2. In FIG. 2, a pulley 31 and a pulley 33 are disposed in the upper portion inside of the door panel, and a pulley 35 and a pulley 37 are disposed in the lower portion inside of the door panel.
A wire 39 is made to run in the shape of letter “N” on the pulley 35, the pulley 31, the pulley 37 and the pulley 33 in the recited order and further on a drum 41.
A door glass 43 is attached at its lower portion through the not-shown brackets to the wire portion between the pulley 31 and the pulley 35 and to the wire portion between the pulley 33 and the pulley 37.
Therefore, the door glass 43 can be moved up and down by turning the drum 41 to move the wire 39 back and forth.
In the window regulator having the construction shown in FIG. 2, the wire 39 made to run in the N-shape is arranged all over the door panel inside. This arrangement raises a problem that it is impossible to make effective use of the space in the door panel. In the window regulator having the construction shown in FIG. 2, moreover, the wire 39 has the intersection. This intersection raises another problem that the wire 39 generates interference noises when they are flapped by vibrations or the like.